


【授翻】【冬盾无差】the right wrong number

by YeastChalk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Wrong number, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeastChalk/pseuds/YeastChalk
Summary: 史蒂夫的一夜情对象塞给他一个错误的电话号码，而那正好就是巴基的号码……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【授翻】【冬盾无差】the right wrong number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393707) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> 译者注：是现代詹芽！分级是teen and up audiences所以是无差，以及有419提及哦（从概要里就能看出XD  
> 忘了在哪里看到的推文（对不起）…感谢扫文妹子！！原文非常可爱欢脱，有兴趣请大力支持原作者~行文有错都在我_(:з)∠)_请大力捉虫！ &前排诚招beta(x

史蒂夫醒了。他边上的人起身时带着床面下沉了一点。

“你要走了吗？”史蒂夫问。

听见他的声音，布莱登略微惊了一下。“噢，是啊。明天还要上班。”

路灯昏暗的光从窗外透进来，史蒂夫看着他穿上牛仔裤。他有种不好的预感。

“能问你要个电话吗？”史蒂夫问，从床头柜上拿起手机。

“好，行啊，当然了。”

史蒂夫把对方报出的号码存进手机，然后把它放回床头。他看向布莱恩，对方正往门口走。

“那么，我就先走了。”他说，向走廊挥挥手。

“好的，”史蒂夫说，“那回头再联系？”

“当然了。给我打电话。”

史蒂夫不愿细想对方要求保持联系时有多么半心半意，以及接着他离开有多迅速。他把自己甩回床上盯着天花板。

他原本并不打算一夜情的。但是他可以肯定这就是这样了。

~*~

周五早上，史蒂夫坐在办公室里，盯着自己的手机。布莱登的名字显示在屏幕上，他的大拇指逡巡着，犹豫要不要按下拨通键。

他徘徊不定。他知道自己是在优柔寡断但就是无法控制。自从上次布莱恩从床上差不多是逃着离开后，他对这件事的预感就不怎么样。他差不多花了一周才聚起勇气从手机上翻出布莱恩的名片。

“哦，管他呢。”

史蒂夫按下了拨号。

铃响了几次。就在史蒂夫准备挂断的时候，一个听起来正饱受折磨的声音接起了电话。

“啊。嘿，你好。”

“布莱登？”史蒂夫说。

“不哦，这是巴基，我觉得你打错电话了。或者叫错名字了，我不确定啊，你有把握是在找布莱登吗，还是因为拼写潦草然后其实你在找我？布莱登，巴基，首字母都是B。”

“啊，好吧。你说得对。干得不错。”

“我一直很聪明。”巴基说。

史蒂夫笑了。笑声有点神经质，但无论如何是在笑。

“作为被打错电话的人你还真健谈啊，因为我确定是打错了。我找的是布莱登。”史蒂夫说。

“好吧，那真不幸，我原本希望你是找我的呢。我正需要点消遣来分心，然后你就出现了，像是个礼物从，好吧，我也不知道，消遣之神？有这个说法吗？”

“我表示怀疑。”

“该死。但是你会这么认为吧？世界万物都有个神？”

“是吧。”

“那么你确定是在找布莱登，不是巴基了？”巴基问，“因为我这儿快抓狂了，死线之类的，不然你可以拯救我一下，鉴于我现在正急剧崩溃都快精神错乱了。我一直在思索要不要给我的朋友娜塔莎打电话，而如果你认识小娜你就会知道我的绝望有多么深切。”

“她听起来很不赖嘛。”史蒂夫微笑了。

“好吧，她才不呢。她连续六年当选全世界最自鸣得意的恼人的人类，这个记录本来可以保持三十年，她从出生起就一直能摘得桂冠，但是2010年她被克林特挤到了第二名，这个朋友在2010年决定给巴基和他认识的所有基佬牵线搭桥。巴基一点都不喜欢2010。”

“可怜的巴基。”

“我知道，这就是个悲剧，但是我一直要坚持到那个日子的到来——”

“你的精神崩溃之日。”

“正是如此。”巴基同意道。

史蒂夫发现自己又一次微笑了。尽管他还能感觉到胃里有一堆的尴尬和生气在冒泡泡，但是至少他没有在扔手机，也没有大喊大叫让达西在早上十点给他搞一堆酒精到办公室。

“这样怎么样，”巴基继续说，“咱们来玩角色扮演。我来当布莱恩，你当你的——”

“史蒂夫。”

“啥？”

“史蒂夫。我会当史蒂夫，”史蒂夫磕绊了一下，“我是说我是史蒂夫，这是我的名字。”

“棒极了，我来当布莱登，你是史蒂夫，咱们来一场你打算跟他进行的对话，怎样？”

“事实上，还是算了吧。”

“为什么不？”

“因为你不是一个错误的号码。”

“但你刚还说我是。”

“好吧，你 _是_ 一个错误的号码，鉴于布莱登跟我在一次相当平庸的上床之后告吹了，这么说是因为——从现在来看——他给了我个错的电话。你的号码，确切地说，对你而言不是错的，虽然从我这看是错的。”

“我认为我真的听懂了这个回答。”巴基说。

“你刚还说你很聪明啊。”

“我是说了。而且我得说，哥们，这个布莱登听起来就是个一级大混蛋。摆脱了他对你更好。”

“但这一切还是很他妈让人丢脸。”

“没错，毫无疑问，确实很羞辱人。”巴基同意道。

“你可没在帮忙。”

“但这样想，现在就摆脱他总比十次糟糕的约会之后要好吧。这可节省了不少时间。”

史蒂夫大笑。“也没错。”

“看吧，船到桥头自然直，”巴基说，“而且这确实让我分心了，所以谢了。”

“很荣幸能服务您。”

“不过我估计还是得给小娜打电话。”

史蒂夫又笑了，甚至比前一次还响亮一点。

“她真的是最糟糕的，”巴基说，“但在表面之下有一层稍微没这么坏的。而且她恰巧是现存的我最喜欢的人，所以这个也得算上。”

“你确定你没有已经精神失常了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“也有可能吧，史蒂夫，你永远没法知道啊。”

这儿有一会的安静，准确地说，史蒂夫能听见巴基那边乒铃乓啷响了一阵，听起来像咖啡杯；除此之外，他们都没讲话。奇妙的是，这既不令人尴尬，也不显得怪异。

“好吧，我估计我得放你走了，”史蒂夫说，因为看起来似乎巴基短时间内不打算再说点什么了，“我得去工作了。”

“真的吗？”巴基听起来有些失望，“我正准备弄点咖啡呢。本来咱们可以一起喝一点。”

“也许下次吧。”史蒂夫不假思索地说。

“你下次打错电话的时候？”

“没错。备好马克杯等我。”

“我会的，”巴基说，“照顾好自己，史蒂夫。”

“你也是。”

史蒂夫挂了电话，把手机放到一边。但是不知道为什么，他一直没法好好工作，直到他又拿起手机把备注从“布莱登”改成“巴基”。

~*~

史蒂夫努力让自己在剩下的周五以及周末里想起巴基的次数一只手数的过来。

好吧，也许有十次。或者十五次？这能算一手之内吗？

史蒂夫也不知道。他只知道思念一个拨错的电话比一夜情后得到错误的联系方式更悲惨些。他能确定自己的尊严差不多全进了马桶，因为在这个周日的晚上，他真的在考虑要不要给巴基打电话。他的拇指甚至在屏幕上方徘徊了，直到他最终关掉了手机，为了阻止自己的头脑发昏。

于是周一来了，工作分散了他的注意力。很快就到了一周中间，而这两天他都没再想起巴基，直到他的手机铃响起。

巴基。

史蒂夫看着手机，开始思考是不是自己因为上周的状况而有点精神失常了。也许他所有的那些有关巴基的想法有了自己的主意，并决定以一个错觉电话的形式让自己成型。

“你好？”

“史蒂夫？嘿，这是巴基。或者布莱登，随便哪个，就是那个又错又对的电话号码？”

“对，巴基，我记得。”

“妙极了。我很高兴你还记着，因为我把提醒你这件事干得很烂。”

“我也不会说它烂得 _彻头彻尾_ 啦。”史蒂夫说。

“你今天心情很和善嘛。”

“你运气好才碰上的。通常我都很恐怖，跟我相处会被骂得狗血淋头。基本上会让你哭出来的。”

巴基大笑，史蒂夫爱死了这个声音。

“我不知道该不该告诉你啊，但是我想我觉得这主意还蛮性感的。”巴基说。

“哭的部分也算吗？你真是个饱受生活折磨的人类哦。”

巴基又大笑，史蒂夫能听见背景里熟悉的马克杯碰撞声，就像上次一样。

“想跟这个饱受折磨的人一起喝杯咖啡吗？”巴基说，“你上次答应的。”

“好吧，上回我这么说是因为本来没打算有下次的，”史蒂夫说，“我就是这种放人鸽子的人，实话告诉你。”

“你真是冷酷无情啊！怪不得布莱登要编个号码给你呢。”

“噢，卑鄙啊，哥们，真卑鄙。”史蒂夫装作受伤的样子，但是其实有点喜欢巴基这样口直心快。与其为这件事沮丧，他宁愿玩笑置之。

“操，我越线了吗？有时候我有点没边界感。”

“没有，别担心这个，”史蒂夫说，“笑总比哭好嘛。”

“因为那就太悲催了。”

“正是如此。”

“所以，”巴基说，“我打来是为了——郑重声明，来电显示是是个神奇的东西，是吧？”

“尤其是对跟踪狂来说啦。”

“哦，看看，史蒂夫，这真是个让我重新思考我无礼的评价的好方法啊，干得不错。”史蒂夫忍不住狂笑。“所以吧，我打来是为了，当然啦，骚扰你，这是第一要务，这个之外呢，我打电话是因为我急需再来个消遣分分注意力，鉴于你上次干得这么不错，我决定再给你个机会。”

“我不是很确定上次我到底干了点啥啊。”史蒂夫说。

“你很有趣啊。”

“我很悲剧诶。”

“是啊，那也没错，”巴基同意道，“但是你也很有意思啊。通常打错的电话都很简短，说完抱歉然后马上就挂了，但是你留在线上还跟我分享了你的悲剧，让我好分分心。”

“很高兴我的痛苦派上了点用处。”

“正如我之前所说，没了他你绝对更好。布莱登就是个混蛋，所以讲真 _他_ 才是那个可悲的人。我是说，如果他有任何骨气，就应该直接说：史蒂夫，这就是个一夜情，不必留我的电话因为明显你不再需要我平庸的老二的服务了。与此相反的是，你得到了一个溜走的懦夫。”

“我喜欢这个展开。”史蒂夫说。

“好吧，说真的，世界上的这些布莱登们不应该控制世界上的史蒂夫们。别让破事打击到你。”

“世界上的史蒂夫们，哈？”

“是啊，”巴基说，“好人们。”

“你怎么能知道我是好人？”

“我就是能，你的声音听起来是个好人。”

史蒂夫想告诉巴基，这是很长时间以来别人对他说过的最好的话。但是他选择说：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

他们又陷入了那种自适的沉默，就像他们第一次对话时那样。史蒂夫站起来，走进茶水间给自己弄了杯咖啡。

他毕竟承诺了嘛。

~*~

史蒂夫跟巴基喝着咖啡又聊了三十分钟，直到达西把头伸进办公室来看他有没有突然死掉或者疾病发作什么的。当她发现他一直懒洋洋地坐着喝咖啡煲电话粥的时候，她往他头上丢了一叠便利贴。

尽管如此，史蒂夫一点都不后悔。跟巴基的谈天是他能想起来的很长一段时间里最好的。快结束的时候，巴基向他道歉，为了自己这么喋喋不休。

“我平时其实不这样，”他说，“但是接近死线的时候我就有点疯癫。我的嘴巴不受控了，脑子又同时在转一千件事情。然后你就得到了这版巴基。”

“怎么说呢，我觉得这版巴基差不多就是全天候的巴基了。”史蒂夫说。

“粗鲁啊，史蒂夫，真粗鲁。尤其在这种节假日里。你不应该是搞与人为善诸如此类的那套的吗？”

“老天啊，千万别跟提节假日。我的购物计划一项都没完成，我妈还每天给我打电话问要准备多少个南瓜派，而这并不是她 _真正_ 在问的问题，因为她老早就知道答案是多少了：一个都不要。因为我恨死南瓜派了。”

“你怎么能恨南瓜派呢？”

“很容易。”

“所以她 _其实_ 在问的是什么？你真的勾起我的好奇心了，这事你可不常干啊。”

史蒂夫哼了一声：“谢了啊。”

“与人为善嘛。我正在练习。”巴基说。

“那你干得还不错。我妈 _实际上_ 是在问我要不要带人回家，最好这个人会喜欢她恐怖的南瓜派。”

“喔，我懂了。既然你觉得你妈烧饭很恐怖，那怪不得她要找个全新的小孩。如果你也这样不尊重我的厨艺，那我也会想把你换掉的。”

“我妈是个厨艺大师，但是即使是她也不能让南瓜派变得好吃。”

“我开始好奇是怎样的南瓜派创伤才让你变成这样的。”巴基说。

“看在老天的份上，我们能不能不谈南瓜派了？”

“逃避创伤可不能解决问题啊，史蒂夫。”

“闭嘴，你这个混蛋。”

巴基的笑声透过电话传来。史蒂夫微笑了。

“那你都在假期干点什么呢？”史蒂夫问。

“我尽量让我妹妹的生活在圣诞期间悲惨一点。这是家庭传统。”

“真美妙。”史蒂夫翻翻白眼。

“她也干一样的事，”巴基向他保证，“所以皆大欢喜。而且我的妹夫会全天一直地克制自己不要跳窗。”

“听起来很迷人。”

“确实如此。”

就在此时，一叠便利贴敲上他的脑袋，他不得不跟巴基说再见。

史蒂夫从未觉得挂断电话是一件这么困难的事。

~*~

接下来的两周，他们每天都一起喝咖啡。史蒂夫让巴基知道自己上下午休息的时间表，这样巴基总是确保在这些时段打来。至今史蒂夫一直留着让巴基每天来打电话。他告诉自己，他对此举并无头绪；但是如果他对自己真诚，他明白原因是什么。

他很快就为巴基倾倒了，而巴基几乎百分之百只把他当做一个朋友。这想法让史蒂夫很痛苦。如果他让巴基来做那个拨出电话的人，那他就会知道巴基是想跟他聊天的，而不用担心是自己在打扰对方，也不是在绝望地试图取得他的注意力——事实上这就是史蒂夫对自己的感觉。如果他能，他愿意把每一个小时都用来跟巴基讲话。他喜爱他的声音：低沉轻柔的时候，它隆隆地驶过他，使得脊椎都为此颤动；有时响亮几乎喧闹，此时巴基说的任何话都会让史蒂夫乐不可支，他说出的每一个字都让他因纯粹的快乐而大笑；也有时他镇静安抚，夸赞史蒂夫，让他感觉自己似乎满足得飘飘然了。

巴基敏锐，风趣，又洞察力十足。他差不多集合了史蒂夫理想男友的所有特质；如果史蒂夫真的列出一张表来，巴基绝对能勾上每一项，还有得多。

这整件事都荒唐透顶，而史蒂夫对此心知肚明。

他们从未碰面，也绝对不会碰面。这只是巴基的消遣，他一开始就说明了。这是史蒂夫自己犯的错，他不该太过重视并抱有期待。这大概很快就会终止，史蒂夫也不得不接受它。

但是他仍旧发现自己像巴基倾吐从未告诉过别人的事情，其中有些他自己都有时不愿承认。当他终于问起死线的时候，巴基告诉他自己是个作家。史蒂夫告诉他自己一直梦想成为画家和插画师。他告诉了他自己的健康问题，它们是如何桎梏着他的生活，而这些限制又是如何有时让他变成自己都不喜欢的人。他告诉了他自己甚至不确定朋友们是如何容忍他的——当他处在那些情绪之中的时候；当他感觉愤怒而渺小并向他们发作的 时候。

巴基认真倾听了全部，即使有时他也得承认自己也没有什么好主意，或者智慧箴言；但仅仅是 _告诉_ 他，向他倾诉，并明知他会听着每一个字这样的举动，也让史蒂夫内心深处隐约感到安慰。

每每史蒂夫对自己说应该与巴基拉开距离，因为不可避免的是未来某天巴基会不再打来，而他需要为此做好准备；然而与意图相反，他告诉了他一些非常私人的事情，一些秘密。他向巴基敞开流血的心扉，而巴基一直持续着给他打电话，持续着与他喝咖啡……还有吃饭，还有电影；还有夜半的梦魇。这一切都使得史蒂夫根本无法抽身离开。死线已经过去几个月了，巴基还在持续打来电话；史蒂夫开始相信，对他们而言，这不仅仅是打错电话的有趣意外，也无关死线和消遣。

所以当某天巴基问他要不要真的见个面一起喝咖啡顺便看看对方的脸的时候，史蒂夫几乎脱口而出“好的！好的，听着不错”；而直到他们挂了电话之后，他才开始犹疑自己的决定。作为电话一端的一个声音，他也许会得到不错的印象；但是物理意义上的真实世界又完全不一样了。他清楚地知道人们第一次见到他脸上会是什么表情，当他们对自己将得到什么毫无头绪的时候。而这也没关系，他能理解，自己对谁来说都不是理想型，而二十九年足以让他习惯这个事实。

他只是不确定自己能否准备好面对巴基脸上失望的表情。

那大概是他的心唯一不能承受的事了。

~*~

“拜托，哥们，”山姆说，“有什么大不了的？你们俩已经聊了有，差不多，三个月了？”

“四。”

“好吧，四个月。你们每天都聊天，而我每天都差不多要听27个‘巴基说’。要我说你们俩绝对是朋友了，他不会在意你看起来怎么样的。”

“好吧，但是我会。我在意。”

“为什么？难道你有哪里不好吗？”山姆问，“而且在你说那些贬低自己的屁话之前我先告诉你答案是什么都没有。你没有任何地方是不好的。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“我知道，我知道。”

“我并不是因为是你的朋友而迫不得已这样说的。”

史蒂夫看向山姆，耸了耸肩。他要如何解释为什么这一切对他这么重要呢？他尽量让对巴基的情感全部都埋在心里，他甚至不曾向山姆承认自己有多在乎他。山姆以为他只是在这个崭新的友谊的热恋期，如果真是那样就好了；那他根本就不会在意巴基是否认为他是骨瘦如柴的一团糟。但这对他来说不仅仅是一段友情，而是远远、远远超于其上。他如此希冀它能意味着更多。巴基让他快乐，让每一个糟糕的日子都变得好上一些。每当他被忽略或者轻视，他总是想：“好吧，那又怎样？我有巴基。”

“我只是紧张，行吗，”史蒂夫说，“我总能紧张的吧？”

“你当然能了，我只是以为你该死的太固执了不会紧张呢。”

“好吧。行吧。”

史蒂夫语气倔得像驴。山姆大笑：“你这么个臭小子，巴基怎么会不爱你呢？”

“哈，哈，操你。”史蒂夫说，向山姆竖起手指。

“看。多么迷人。”

“我可以该死的迷人。我迷人得要死。”

“没错，所以赶紧进去给巴基展示展示你的魅力。”山姆说，指着他们要去的咖啡店；拌嘴的功夫他们已经到了。

“老天啊，我真讨厌你来这套。”史蒂夫说。

“你确实知道有时这是我们把你拉去什么地方的唯一方法吧。”

“好吧，如果你们停止拉我去乱七八糟的地方，那你们也不用通过跟我争论来骗我去那些地方。”史蒂夫说。

“我的天啊，”山姆说，“赶紧他妈的闭嘴然后进去。”

史蒂夫扯了扯帽子。这天冷得要命，他——还用说吗——裹在一条巨大的围巾里，戴着五彩斑斓的毛线便帽（beanie）和露指手套，看起来只有六岁。真他妈该死。跟山姆拌嘴时短暂迸发的肾上腺素已经完全离开他了。他感觉胃都到喉咙口了，现在全身上下都只渴望着能立马转身冲回他的公寓。他无法向前挪动自己的脚。他们此时就在咖啡店的转角处，最多里门还有十步，但是他就是一只脚都抬不起来。

“山姆。”

山姆听出了他的一切未言之意。他搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，用力地、紧紧地捏了一下。“会没事的。他会爱你的。”他在史蒂夫耳边低声说。

“但是万一他不呢？我认为我做不到，”史蒂夫停下，抬起视线看着山姆，“我不认为我能承受，如果真是那样。”

山姆看着他，他神色柔和，充满安慰。“玛利亚和我之前还在想是不是这样。”

“哪样？”

“你知道哪样，”山姆说，“你疯狂地爱上了巴基，而这比一次朋友见面意味更多。”

“该死，”史蒂夫说，“我还以为我一直表现得很酷呢。”山姆冲他大笑，这让史蒂夫也小小地微笑了一下。他深呼吸了一下，然后说：“推我一下。如果你不推我我就不进去。”

山姆用力搡了他一下，让他往前了好几步，都差点撞到商店前门的大玻璃窗了。

“妙极了。”史蒂夫转头说，山姆大笑着把他嘘走。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，走向橱窗向内看。也许如果巴基还没到，他可以先找张桌子坐下等他，好平复一下心情。巴基跟他说，如果他先到了，他会戴着红色围巾看一本封面充斥着胸部的浪漫小说。当他说自己实在无法挑出最爱的一本因为世上实在有太多满是丰满乳房和膨胀的男子气概的绝妙的言情小说的时候，史蒂夫不能更确定自己彻头彻尾陷入爱河了。史蒂夫说自己会戴着彩色的无边便帽（beanie）读最新一期的 _黑寡妇_ 。出于某种原因，那让巴基笑了很他妈长的一段时间，而当史蒂夫追问原因的时候巴基始终没正面回答他。

现在史蒂夫知道为什么了。

一个穿着磨损马甲的金发女士，一个肤色黝黑的海盗装扮的人，还有一个围着红色围巾坐在桌边读书的——也是史蒂夫这辈子见过的最迷人的——男人。一个该死的迷人，又 _眼熟_ 的男人。

因为他在推特上关注了他。

还有Instagram。

还有差不多每一个他有账号的社交软件。因为他该死的是J.B.巴恩斯，史蒂夫最喜欢的 _黑寡妇_ 系列的作者，确切来说现在甚至就有一本塞在他的夹克口袋里。

风趣，迷人，才华横溢得要命的J.B.巴恩斯就是巴基。他的巴基。

那个他本应在五分钟之内与之碰面的巴基。但是他们再也不会碰面了。史蒂夫绝无可能走进这个咖啡馆。绝不，因为他现在知道了巴基是谁。他绝对不能让自己这样丢人现眼。

他惊讶于巴基居然会现身，鉴于他已经得知史蒂夫是怎样一个傻乎乎的小粉丝，而且在过去四个月里一直让自己看起来就是个傻瓜。

一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，居然相信自己的人生中终于要出现一些美好的事物了。

史蒂夫想哭。

他想站在这个愚蠢的玻璃窗前面把自己破碎的心全都哭出来，整个布鲁克林的蜂拥的人群持续不断地在他身边涌动，没有人会在意一个心碎的傻瓜。他想就站在这里直到自己沉入地面然后消失得无影无踪，但是他毕竟不能。他必须离开这个窗户，以免巴基从他的书里抬头。

他的呼吸急促起来，心怦怦直跳；他跌跌撞撞地从窗户转开往山姆那边走。谢天谢地他只在半条街外，坐在公交车站那儿，等待史蒂夫示意他没事，还是需要他介入并冲进咖啡馆救他。史蒂夫试图喊山姆的名字，但是什么声音都没发出来。他在那儿震惊地瞠目结舌地立住的时候，山姆正碰巧抬起头来。

“什么？”山姆用嘴型说，从长椅上起身向他走来，而此时史蒂夫什么都干不了，只能挥了挥手里的这期黑寡妇。山姆看起来疑惑得要命，史蒂夫挣扎着寻找自己发出声音说话的技能，就在这时，他听见身后传来叫他名字的声音。他看见山姆停住了，伸手指着他的身后，此时那个熟悉得令人痛苦的声音又一次叫了他的名字，而且离他更近了。

他不想转身。他太害怕了，也太丢脸。但是，突然有一只手搭上他的肩膀，这手掌宽大温暖，轻柔地把他转过来。

“史蒂夫，是你吧？”巴基问，他脸上的笑容纯粹又疯狂，明亮，完美，又显得如此快乐，史蒂夫感觉自己胸口收紧仿佛正值哮喘发作。这种疼痛锋利而炽热，他感觉自己几乎要为此摔倒；但它又像是一个辉煌的神启，像是胸口快疾的一击，告诉他，他该死的就在这里，这他妈的就是你的一生所爱。

史蒂夫从未感到如此痛苦。（It was the best pain Steve had ever felt. 也可以说是他所感到过的最好的痛苦。）

“史蒂夫？”巴基又问了一次，然后史蒂夫才意识到自己像个白痴一样，光对着巴基目瞪口呆，一个字都没说。

“是我？”

巴基笑了：“你听起来不太确定啊。”

天啊，他的笑声在面对面时也听起来棒极了。史蒂夫是如此想扇自己，以至于他不得不用力把右手塞在兜里以避免情况真的发生。

谁能想到他的爱意会如此尖锐而势不可挡地汹涌而出？

史蒂夫想大笑出声，因为这居然还挺恰当的。想想看，他总是义愤填膺，就像个充满怒火的狂暴的小球，那就在他终于明白爱是什么的此时此刻，又怎么可能有什么不同呢？

“我确定了。我是史蒂夫。”

巴基的手划过他的肩膀，划过他因紧张而狂乱跳动的心脏，一直落到他的围巾上。史蒂夫低头，看见巴基修长的手指圈住了他从夹克里掉出来的围巾的末端。

“我认出来了，”巴基说，“根据帽子什么的。”

“还有 _黑寡妇_ ，”史蒂夫说，左手举起漫画书。

“哈。是啊。那也没错。”

“看出来你干嘛笑我了。”

“是啊，抱歉了。”

“相当混蛋的行径，要我说。”

“这就是你跑掉的原因吗？”巴基问，他的手指紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的围巾。

史蒂夫叹气。他不妨孤注一掷。“该死，这当然是了，巴克。我本来就够紧张的，担心你会对我多么失望，然后你就这么出现了。你。完全就是——你。而且火辣。还很他妈惊人。”史蒂夫说，挥了一下手里的漫画书。“我他妈该怎么办？等着看你见到我时眼里的后悔吗？”

“天啊，我怎么不知道你的这个呢？我还以为我已经完完全全了解你了。”

“不知道什么？”

“你他妈有多蠢。”

“哇哦，谢了。你刚让今天变得超级特殊。”

巴基用力拽了一下史蒂夫的围巾。“你。就是个傻瓜。”

“你刚说过了。”

“我疯狂地爱上了你，”巴基说，史蒂夫可以向天发誓，自己在听见的这一秒开始耳鸣。“就算你驼背我也不会在意。五通电话我就爱上你了，而你比我一切想象都漂亮得多，而在我想象里你已经很他妈完美了。我是说我通过想象赚钱所以通常来说它们都干得不错。除了你。再给我一百万年我也想象不出你这么好。”

“你爱——”

史蒂夫说不出来，他不敢相信。他真的要哭了，但是是出于最好的理由。他妈的，为什么没救地陷入爱河让他变成了这么一个傻瓜？

“我爱你。”巴基说，回答他无法问出口的问题。

“我的天，史蒂夫，赶紧亲他，不然我上了，”山姆在他背后喊，“这可他妈的是重大时刻，罗杰斯。我说的是极其重大的重大时刻。”

巴基的脸上是他漂亮的疑惑神色，但是他也在朝着山姆大笑，尽管山姆是这么个混蛋（dick）。而等史蒂夫什么时候不离巴基的嘴唇这么近了他一定要冲山姆的老二（dick）来上一拳。但是史蒂夫把这些老二和暴揍的想法先都堆到一边去，然后向巴基迈了一步，上前亲吻他大笑的嘴。

这真是完美极了。

以及他是如此深陷爱河。

对象是J.B.巴恩斯。他跟巴基巴恩斯又有哪些区别呢？这个问题史蒂夫决定留到以后解决，留到很久以后，在此之前要有一大堆亲吻，暴揍老二，还有告诉巴基他也爱他。

但是那一切都能等。此时此刻，他踮起脚尖，双臂环绕巴基的脖子，亲吻对方直到他们的嘴唇都麻麻的，直到巴基搂着他的腰把他离地抱起来，然后继续亲吻他。

然后一直、一直亲他。

就在街头转角，就在布鲁克林。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：值得一提的是，跟史蒂夫不同，我深深地爱着南瓜派:D
> 
> 作者的链接：[Twitter](https://twitter.com/giselle_slash)， 不常上的[Tumblr](http://gigi-gigi.tumblr.com/)， 以及[ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/giselleslash)。
> 
> 译者注：因为下周一有个分要出！！摸了把鱼翻完了攒一下rp（……） 总之阅读愉快_(:з)∠)_ 好多诅咒语气词，好词穷……以及，赞美作者！！这实在是个小甜饼——设想一下如果詹没有追出去后面可以展开多少万字的狗血苦情搞七捏三（x


End file.
